villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, simply known by all as Stinkmeaner, is the rude, racist, and generally unpleasant blind old man that Robert Freeman killed in a street fight and a major antagonist in The Boondocks series. He openly states that he hates all people, and was even been called the worst human being ever more than once. He spent most of his childhood disagreeing on things such as peace, joy, and unity. At age fifteen he lost his sight to cancer, and dedicated the rest of his life to making everyone's lives a living hell. The doctors expected him to die, but it is believed that his "Love of Hatred" was what has kept him alive to old age. He is one of the biggest antagonists on the show. He's brought back to life as evident in the preview of Season 4. It's currently unknown as to how this happened. He was voiced by Cedric Yarbrough who also plays the voice of the Freeman family's mild-mannered lawyer neighbor Tom Dubois. Personality Stinkmeaner is terrible to everyone he meets, and enjoys the pain and anguish of other people. He lived a long, terrible life, as when he dies he is sent to hell. He uses the phrase "bitch ass nigga," or "nigga," in almost every sentence he uses and even called the Devil himself a "bitch ass nigga". Biography Death Stinkmeaner died in a street fight with Robert Freeman during a 'Nigga Moment'. In every episode Stinkmeaner in involved, even after his death, Robert openly says that he doesn't regret killing Stinkmeaner, and that he was a psycho who deserved to died. It's only staring death in the face at the hands of "Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" that he admits that his death was a mistake. Return He returns as a vengeful spirit in Stinkmeaner Strikes Back in which, after some martial arts training in Hell, he is sent by Satan back to Earth to extract his revenge. He possesses the body of Tom Dubois and makes him do crazy things at the most inappropriate times. Eventually he makes his way to the Freeman house and attacks Robert while he's posting videos of himself on the internet on the toilet, Huey and Riley come to his aid and the Freemans fight him, he beats them all effortlessly but is eventually subdued when Robert ties up his legs with his belt and Riley knocks him out with Robert's (very expensive) knickknacks. They tie him to Riley's bed and invite Uncle Ruckus over to exorcise him out of Tom's body, but none of his methods work. Eventually Huey helps him find common ground with Uncle Ruckus because they equally hate other black people and his soul is exorcised out of Tom's body. Hateocracy He appears a third time as a ghost narrating the story of a crew of elderly self-hating racist bigots (Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pissedofferson) of which he was the leader of. They caused a series of problems for the other nursing home residents to make their lives a living hell, so eventually they were kicked out, and split up, thereafter. When they heard of Stinkmeaner's death they came to Woodcrest to kill Robert Freeman and his family; Gripenasty and Pissedofferson went after Huey and Riley while Crabmiser went after Robert, after a long fight the three barely escape with their lives so they attempt to hire a bodyguard. First they try Ed Wuncler III, but he's too reckless and Huey suggests they hire Bushido Brown. Brown proves to be too high maintainence and they take forever to make their move again, but they appear seconds after Robert has just fired Brown, prompting him to immediately rehire him and they figh. He does well defeating Gripenasty and Pissedofferson but Crabmiser decapitates him with his flying guillotine, and afterwards they reveal that they never really cared for Stinkmeaner in the first place and would've attacked them anyway regardless of it. Hearing the commotion, the police arrive and arrest the group for assault and murder, and Stinkmeaner remarks that being in Hell is better than being in jail. Gallery Stinkmeaner attacks Jazmine Dubois.jpg Wild Hateocracy.jpg Stinkmeaners.jpg Stinkmeaner Apocalypse.jpg Category:Old Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Possessor Category:Swordsmen Category:Bullies Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Axemen Category:Sadists Category:Recurring villain Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Nazis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Fearmongers Category:Internet Trolling Category:Adult Swim villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars